


Вообще-то, я женат!

by Smai_lick_94



Category: Original Work
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smai_lick_94/pseuds/Smai_lick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Какие радости могут поджидать на трассе уставшего дальнобойщика? Да никакие. Если только это не худощавый длинноногий мальчишка... на розовых шпильках.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вообще-то, я женат!

Дэвид жал на педаль вот уже который час, а вид за окном фуры всё не менялся: узкая лента дороги, вьющаяся между громадами канадских таёжных лесов. Было уже темно, и дорогу освещали только фары, выхватывая изгибы и повороты трассы, изредка попадающиеся на пути машины запоздалых путешественников.

Ужасно хотелось спать – Дэвид гнал с самого утра, остановившись один раз, чтобы перехватить хот-дог и два, чтобы отлить. От склеивающихся век не помогало даже радио, грохотавшее панк-роком на весь салон, даже наполовину выпитый термос с давно остывшим кофе, который жена заботливо припрятала ему в рюкзак. Дэвид начал уже подумывать об остановке, потому что езда ночью в подобном состоянии ни к чему хорошему привести не могла. Правда, на пути лежал небольшой городишко, до которого оставалось-то тридцать миль и, если поднажать, его короед* запросто добрался бы туда меньше, чем за час, но Дэвид всё ещё раздумывал, стоит ли делать последнее усилие, или же найти удобное местечко и заночевать там. 

Правда, Дэвиду очень хотелось есть, и пятак** эту проблему не решил бы, и поразмыслив ещё пару минут, не сбавляя скорость, он решил, всё-таки, ехать до Свифт Ривер. Там его ждали и мягкая постель, и горячий душ, и сытный ужин. 

Прибавив газу, Дэвид тряхнул головой, чтобы взбодриться перед последним рывком, и фура понеслась на полной скорости. Пристально всматриваясь в дорогу, он заприметил вдалеке красный огонёк, который, быстро разрастаясь в размерах, постепенно превратился в заправку, приветливо горящую всеми своими фонарями и лампочками. Решив, что заправиться не помешает, Дэвид свернул с трассы и, расплатившись в кассе, подошёл к бензоколонке.

Заливая полный бак, мужчина поёжился от ощущения пристального взгляда и, когда это ощущение стало совершенно отчётливым, почти осязаемым, он резко обернулся, готовый к любым разборкам и дракам. Но смотрел на него вовсе не собрат по профессии. Прислонившись к стене, выставив напоказ длиннющие ноги в розовых туфельках, стояла девушка. По крайней мере, Дэвиду не пришло в голову предположить, что это может быть вовсе и не девушка. Дело в том, что ничего, кроме ног, собственно, видно и не было, а если судить по ногам, то это была самая что ни на есть обычная дешёвка, каких много можно встретить на больших дорогах.

Дэвид продолжал заниматься своими делами, но красавица упорно не спускала с него взгляда, и, пораскинув мозгами и скумекав, что жена ни о чём не узнает, мужчина закрыл бак и направился ко всё ещё стоявшей в тени девушке.

– Сколько?

– Пятьдесят баксов за минет, сотка – за мою задницу, – ответил ему звонкий, высокий, но вполне мальчишеский голос.

– Эй, стоп-стоп, ты пацан? Не-е, дружок, так не пойдёт. Я не пидар.

– Один раз – не пидарас, – пропел мальчишка, отлипая от стены и показываясь во всей своей красе.

Он был бы невысок ростом, если бы не высоченные туфли на шпильках. Его кудрявые волосы имели неестественно светлый оттенок, глаза были подведены жирными стрелками, а худощавую фигуру скрывали только джинсовые шортики, красная майка с разноцветным принтом и джинсовая куртка с рукавами до локтей и с завышенным поясом. Он был хорош собой, даже Дэвид не мог этого не заметить. Возможно, всё дело было в том, что он был уж очень похож на девчонку. Дэвид почувствовал, что готов сломаться.

– А лет-то тебе сколько?

– Не беспокойся, восемнадцать есть, – парнишка осклабился, сверкая ровными белыми зубами.

– Не, знаешь, я всё-таки… извини. Это не по мне, – Дэвид сделал шаг в сторону своей машины, но мальчик удержал его за рукав.

– Да ладно тебе. Ну, я же тебя не разочарую. А хочешь, я только отсосу? Какая тебе разница, кто – парень или девчонка? 

– А чего ты наседаешь-то? Не ел, что ли, сегодня? Денег надо?

– Ел, – удостоверил паренёк. – Просто ты мне правда нравишься. Ну не будь ты козлом, дай мне шанс! Ну закроешь глаза – и всё!

Дэвид стоял в нерешительности, глядя на хорошенькое, неотличимое от девичьего, лицо. Прежде ему никогда не доводилось спать с мужчинами, о таком он даже не думал, и тут вдруг… так неожиданно. А, в конце-то концов, что это изменит, подумал он. Ну отсосёт ему этот красавчик – и в самом деле, разницы нет. 

– Ладно, уболтал, говномес. Идём.

– А чего ты обзываешься-то? – надулся мальчишка. 

– Да ничего. Как тебя зовут?

– Кьюти***.

– А по-настоящему?

– Не важно. Просто Кьюти. Ого, ну у тебя и тачка, – Кьюти восхищённо уставился на короеда. – Слушай, а ведь я туда сам не влезу.

– Ну, давай я тебя подсажу, – разоржался Дэвид.

Мальчишка кокетливо улыбнулся и оперся на подставленную мозолистую ладонь. С горем пополам ему удалось взобраться в кабину, и Дэвид, обойдя машину, и влез на соседнее сидение.

– Давай отъедем. А то нехорошо как-то людей добрых пугать.

– Да ладно, никто же не заметит! – Кьюти надул большой пузырь из жвачки и смачно лопнул его с громким хлопком.

– Всё равно. Давай отъедем.

Дэвид нажал на педаль, и фура тронулась и, отъехав от заправки на сотню метров, снова остановилась.

Заглушив мотор, Дэвид откинулся на сидение. Кьюти снял туфли и попытался поставить их на пол кабины под своим сидением, но там место было занято рюкзаком Дэвида, и мальчик, приоткрыв дверь, выставил их на среднюю ступеньку – так, чтобы они не мешали закрыть дверь обратно. В последний раз мужчина с удивлением спросил себя самого: «Чёрт, на что я только что подписался?!»

Но отступать было некуда, потому что тонкие пальцы уже расстёгивали ремень. Кьюти, озорно улыбнувшись, забрался на колени к Дэвиду, а оттуда плавно сполз на пол так, что с улицы его, должно быть, и не было видно. Сверху вниз посмотрев на лицо с большими глазами и выдающимися скулами, Дэвид сглотнул. 

– Ну, ты закрой глаза, а то вдруг тебе будет противно, – посоветовал Кьюти, вжикая ширинкой.

Дэвид послушно закрыл глаза и вжался затылком в подголовник, закусывая нижнюю губу и выдыхая. С закрытыми глазами всё было более-менее привычно и, если не думать, можно было почувствовать себя с девушкой. 

Отдаваясь тактильным ощущениям, Дэвид зарёкся открывать глаза. Он только почувствовал, как умелые пальцы обхватили его вялый пока член и чуть сжали. Мужчина вдруг запоздало подумал о том, что у него может и вообще не встать, но он постарался отбросить эти мысли и на месте этого худощавого и, что греха таить, хорошенького мальчишки, представить самую роскошную пышногрудую блондинку. Помогло. 

Пальцы задвигались увереннее, и по телу Дэвида прокатилась первая волна желания, заставившая его стиснуть зубы и сжать кулаки. Кьюти извлёк из внутреннего кармана джинсов тюбик с лубрикантом и, выдавив на руку, обхватил уже возбуждённый член, проведя от самого основания к головке и назад. Каждое его движение сопровождалось еле слышным стоном Дэвида, который всё не решался открыть глаза. Потом тёплая, испачканная смазкой ладонь отстранилась, мужчина разочарованно выдохнул и от неожиданности открыл глаза. Кьюти снова копошился в кармане, и на этот раз извлёк оттуда пакетик с презервативом, зубами отодрал отрывную полоску и сплюнул её прямо на пол кабины, что, к удивлению Дэвида, не вызвало у него бурного протеста и возмущения. 

– Извини, милый, придётся надеть это, – мальчишка потянулся, чтобы надеть презерватив, куда следует, но Дэвид остановил его руки.

– Так обязательно?

– Я же шлюха, – Кьюти улыбнулся. – А вдруг я заразный? Ты сам-то не подумал?

– Ну тебе же лучше знать – заразный ты, или нет. Просто скажи мне честно.

– Не заразный я. На этой неделе проверялся.

– Ну и к чёрту гондоны.

Паренёк улыбнулся и бросил презерватив туда же, на пол, а потом медленно, смачно облизал губы, глядя Дэвиду прямо в глаза. Тот аж сглотнул от представшего перед ним зрелища.

Мужчина с удивлением и как бы со стороны наблюдал, как Кьюти склоняется к его члену, обхватывает головку полными губами. А дальше смотреть стало невыносимо, потому что язык с шариком пирсинга скользнул вокруг головки, а тонкие пальцы принялись медленно, неторопливо подрачивать. Дэвид закрыл глаза и почувствовал, как испарина выступает у него на лбу и пот катится по спине, делая влажной рубашку.

Кьюти поглядывал на него снизу вверх с хитрецой и нежностью бывалой шлюхи, которая чувствует себя на высоте, видя реакцию клиента. А в данный момент Кьюти чувствовал себя более чем на высоте – он отсасывал женатому натуралу (чуткий взгляд мальчишки зацепил кольцо на безымянном пальце), и тому нравилось. 

Головка была крупная, солёная, влажная, и Кьюти сладко причмокивал, то выпуская её изо рта, то вбирая обратно. От этих звуков Дэвида продирал мороз по коже, и он, кусая губы, из последних сил удерживал стоны.

Но молчать стало невозможно, когда мальчик вобрал член в рот по максимуму. Дэвид крупно вздрогнул и прогнулся в пояснице, жмурясь и нелепо шаря руками, натыкаясь на стекло окна слева, баранку впереди и, наконец, зарылся пальцами в залаченные вьющиеся волосы.

Никогда никто не отсасывал ему так. Ни одна женщина ни разу, при всём своём мастерстве, не смогла доставить ему столько удовольствия, сколько доставлял сейчас блудливый мальчишка, которому едва стукнуло восемнадцать. Кьюти со знанием дела чередовал ритм, подводя к самой черте, а потом отступая, облизывал каждую венку, поглаживал пальцами яички, мастерски пользовался пирсингом в языке, заставляя Дэвида вскрикивать при каждом его прикосновении.

На какой-то момент мужчине показалось, что он готов отключиться: он был не здесь и не сейчас, он не знал, кто он, что он делает, и кто рядом с ним, будто весь мир сконцентрировался для него в том месте, где горячие губы касались его кожи.

Кьюти редко попадались хорошие клиенты. Обычно он выполнял работу с напускным энтузиазмом, на деле ровным счётом не испытывая ничего. Каждый раз, выходя стоять на трассе в своих блядских розовых туфлях, он ждал своего очередного «принца», пахнущего потом, грязными носками, пивом и дешёвыми сигаретами, волосатого, толстопузого и с недельной щетиной. А в этот раз всё было иначе. Кьюти даже не смог бы сказать, почему. Вроде бы, присутствовал и запах табака, и лёгкий запах пота, и щетина, но было приятно, возбуждающе, и это совсем не походило на тяжкий отвратительный труд. Мерно насаживаясь ртом на крепкий красный член, мальчик сожалел о том, что кроме минета ему ничего не светит. 

Но даже это его возбуждало – с удивлением Кьюти обнаружил, что в его шортиках стало тесно, и это было нонсенсом. Ещё ни один клиент не вызывал у него эрекции, и теперь, свободной рукой сдавив собственный член через грубые джинсы, он протяжно и жалобно застонал. Дэвид услышал этот недвусмысленный стон и, с силой разлепив глаза, взглянул на Кьюти. Он был уже на грани сознания и беспамятства, когда заметил, что мальчишка дрочит сам себе, поскуливая и глухо мыча, не выпуская чужого члена изо рта. Это стало последней каплей, и Дэвид с рыком выплеснулся в покорно приоткрытый рот.

Кьюти проглотил то, что попало ему прямо в рот и замер, не кончив сам. Он сидел на коленях, глядя на Дэвида, тяжело дыша и не замечая прилипших ко лбу волос и стекающей по щеке к подбородку белесой капли. 

Дэвид, расслабленный после оргазма, чувствовал себя, всё же, неудовлетворённым. Глядя на мальчишку, послушно сидящего у его ног, он хрипло произнёс:

– А знаешь, я передумал. Я хочу не только минет.

Кьюти едва сдержал чересчур радостную улыбку, когда сильные руки дёрнули его наверх. Дэвид, усаживая мальчишку к себе на колени, прижимая всё его тёплое, гибкое тело к себе, с тоской подумал последний раз о том, что безупречного натурала из него теперь уж точно не выйдет. Однако мысли о запятнанной чести напрочь вылетели из его головы, когда Кьюти жадным, влажным поцелуем впился ему в губы. 

Дэвид, наконец-то, сделал то, чего ему так хотелось – начал распускать руки, впервые ощущая под ладонями худощавое, плоскогрудое мальчишеское тело, хоть оно и было таким же нежным и мягким, как девичье. 

В кабине стало душно, стёкла запотели. Дэвид тискал, гладил и сжимал пока ещё облачённого в бесхитростную одежду Кьюти, а тот глухо стонал ему в рот, массируя пальцами затылок и прижимаясь к животу возбуждённым членом. Мужчина слепо шарил руками по длинным ногам, сдавливал ягодицы, не глядя стянул джинсовку и майку, припадая губами к острым ключицам с пирсингом, чувствуя каждое движение, каждую лёгкую дрожь.

Кьюти нетерпеливо ёрзал, потираясь промежностью о живот партнёра, сгорая от нетерпения снять шорты, но Дэвид не отпускал его от себя, и мальчишка с удовольствием принимал поцелуи и ласки, которыми одаривал его неожиданно страстный клиент.

Наконец Кьюти удалось высвободиться из медвежьих объятий и скинуть шорты, давно мешавшие и причинявшие ему боль. Дэвид хищным взглядом окинул гладко выбритый лобок и небольшой крепкий член, протянул руки и огладил худые бёдра, ощущая трепет плоти под пальцами, и Кьюти, томно вздохнув, опустился к нему на колени, сразу прижимаясь к груди и целуя. 

Дэвид ощутил полную свободу действий, сдавил округлые половинки, и Кьюти болезненно охнул, но не отстранился, только горячо зашептал ему на ухо:

– Ты… никогда раньше?

– Нет.

– Вот, держи, – Кьюти протянул Дэвиду тюбик с лубрикантом. – Ты должен подготовить меня, иначе будет больно. Ты большой.

– Скажи мне, если что-то будет не так, – мужчина выдавил гель на пальцы и, когда мальчик приподнялся, просунул руку снизу, задев мошонку, и осторожно, несмело погладил тугую дырку. Кьюти прогнулся и блаженно застонал, и Дэвид понял, что делает всё правильно, надавил и почувствовал, как одна фаланга погружается в тугое, горячее отверстие. Кьюти охнул и подался навстречу, насаживаясь на палец, протиснул руку между своим телом и телом Дэвида и обхватил свой член. Мужчина задвигал пальцем внутри, слушая надсадные, громкие стоны, прижимаясь лицом к груди, ощущая спазмы вокруг своего пальца, представляя, как туго, сладко будет там, внутри, когда он войдёт. Кьюти поскуливал куда-то ему в макушку и исправно подмахивал бёдрами.

– Давай… давай ещё… ах! ещё один.

Дэвид послушно просунул внутрь ещё палец, и Кьюти всхлипнул, выгнулся, с размаху шмякнулся головой о зеркало заднего вида и зашипел. Свободной рукой мужчина притянул его голову поближе к себе и погладил по затылку, ощущая даже сквозь залитые лаком волосы, что там вскакивает шишка.

– Эх ты, неуклюжий… – прошептал он с неожиданной для себя нежностью.

Мальчишка крупно дрожал, жалобно стонал высоким голосом, как бы соглашаясь с данным ему эпитетом, и Дэвид на свой страх и риск прибавил ещё один палец, на всякий случай придерживая паренька за затылок, чтобы он снова не ударился.

– Подожди… дай я перевернусь, тебе будет удобнее.

Дэвид вытащил пальцы из растянутого отверстия, и Кьюти проворно повернулся к нему спиной, упираясь вытянутыми руками о панель сзади руля, оттопыривая задницу. Дэвид намёк понял и вернул пальцы туда, откуда недавно вытащил, завороженно наблюдая, как они, скользкие и влажные, погружаются в розовую дырочку. Свободной рукой он поглаживал левое бедро, худой бок с выступающими рёбрами, плоский живот, пощипывал возбуждённо торчащие соски, губами скользя вдоль позвоночника. 

В один прекрасный момент он понял, что пальцы скользят легко и беспрепятственно, и, вытащив их, осторожно взял Кьюти за бёдра и потянул к себе. Мальчик послушно, медленно насадился на давно стоящий член Дэвида и откинулся, прижимаясь спиной к груди мужчины. Дэвид руками поглаживал живот, внутренние стороны бёдер, покусывал тонкую шею, пахшую дешёвыми духами, а потом скользнул пальцами вниз и обхватил стоящий член Кьюти.

Мальчишка вздрогнул и, закинув руку назад, зарылся пальцами в волосы партнёра, плавно качнул бёдрами, приподнялся, выпуская член из себя, а потом снова опустился вниз, насаживаясь до упора. Дэвид закрыл глаза, пытаясь свыкнуться с новыми ощущениями – он никогда раньше не трахал никого в задницу, и теперь ему было узко, тесно, там всё пульсировало, и это заставляло волосы на теле вставать дыбом от удовольствия.

Взяв Кьюти за бёдра, Дэвид приподнял его и снова опустил, и мальчик послушно задвигался в заданном ритме, блаженно прикрыв глаза и растекаясь лужицей в сильных руках своего любовника.

Чуть шершавые мозолистые ладони гладили его по груди, ласкали маленькие розовые соски, щекотали бока, бёдра, иногда поглаживая член и яички, и вдруг понял, что сейчас не он ублажает, а ублажают его. Он сидит себе, мягкий, разомлевший, а его «клиент» гладит его, тискает, целует, будто он вовсе и не клиент, которому просто захотелось присунуть дешёвой шлюхе. 

Осознав, что с ним обращаются бережно, как с хрустальной вазой, Кьюти ощутил прилив нежности и, повернув голову, прошептал Дэвиду, касаясь губами его губ:

– Извини, я опять хочу повернуться. Лицом к тебе.

Дэвид только улыбнулся и отнял руки, позволяя мальчику пересесть, как ему удобно, тихо охнув, когда тот соскользнул с члена, а потом, повернувшись, снова опустился на него. Мужчина сразу же прижал Кьюти к себе и поцеловал его глубоко, жадно, вгрызаясь в опухшие алые губы, слушая его полублаженные-полуболезненные стоны.

Кьюти, поначалу разомлевший, решил немного взять инициативу на себя и, отстранив руки мужчины, задвигался сам, в своём собственном темпе, вместе с тем целуя загорелую, солёную от пота шею. Дэвид расслабился под умелыми ручками и губами, млея от непривычных ощущений и смакуя свою первую близость с мужчиной, пусть и таким юным. 

Кьюти, сначала двигавшийся медленно, надеясь растянуть удовольствие, сорвался и задвигался, как заведённый, захлёбываясь гортанными стонами и вскриками, хватаясь за широкие плечи, ощущая, как шершавая ладонь скользит по его члену.

Когда он кончил, Дэвид не поверил, что человек может так кричать по-настоящему. Если бы он был с женщиной, он без сомнения заключил бы, что это имитация оргазма, но струя, брызнувшая ему в руку и запачкавшая его клетчатую рубашку была доказательством того, что каждая нота этой своеобразной музыки была искренней. Кончая, мальчик так сжался внутри, охватывая член Дэвида тугим кольцом, что тот почти сразу последовал за ним, стискивая худое тельце в объятиях, зарываясь лицом в изгиб шеи, путаясь в крашеных волосах и шепча проклятья вперемежку с нежностями.

Кончив, Кьюти впервые позволил себе повести себя слишком лично по отношению к клиенту, но ему было так хорошо, что он не сомневался, что Дэвид не будет против. Забравшись к нему на колени, свернувшись клубком, он крепко прижался к его груди и на пару минут затих. Дэвид достал пачку сигарет, прикурил, затянулся и протянул мальчику, но тот помотал головой. Он не курил, да даже если бы и курил, не сдвинулся бы сейчас с места. 

Дэвид молча курил, прижимая к себе разомлевшего Кьюти, а тот, к своему стыду, засыпал у него на руках. Докурив и потушив сигарету, мужчина потормошил его за плечо и шепнул:

– Поехали со мной? В гостиницу в Свифт Ривер? На всю ночь.

– Нет, извини. Я живу не в Ривер, – он мотнул головой куда-то в бок. – Тут за заправкой недалеко мой городишко, и мне хочется домой.

– И ты ходишь туда один? Ночью? Пешком?

– Да, – нехотя мальчишка поднялся и начал одеваться.

– Хочешь, я подвезу тебя? Ты замёрзнешь. Сейчас, конечно, лето, но всё равно прохладно.

– Не надо, – Кьюти улыбнулся немного грустно и, натянув шорты, майку и куртку, снова уселся к Дэвиду на колени. – Знаешь, мне надо кое-что тебе сказать. Поверь, что я никогда никому такого раньше не говорил. Мне было очень хорошо с тобой. По правде. Так, как будто… ну, как будто я не шлюха. И я не хочу брать с тебя деньги. Это не было работой для меня.

Дэвид понимающе кивнул.

– Мне тоже было с тобой хорошо так, как ни с кем никогда. Ты уверен, что деньги тебе не нужны?

– Да. Это воспоминание я хочу сохранить не как очередной перепихон с клиентом, а как… что-то хорошее для меня. Ну, я пошёл, – Кьюти завозился на коленях Дэвида, уже собираясь выйти, но вдруг его лицо с размазанными стрелками озарилась счастьем. Он нырнул рукой в кармашек джинсовки, достал оттуда малюсенький блокнот и огрызок карандаша.

– Бездонные у тебя карманы, – прокомментировал Дэвид, поглаживая крепкие, в меру мускулистые мальчишеские бёдра, обнимавшие его ноги с двух сторон. Кьюти улыбнулся и, склонившись, положил бумажку мужчине на плечо, старательно выводя что-то.

– Вот мой номер. Поедешь ещё по этой трассе – дай мне знать, – с этими словами Кьюти выскользнул из салона, прихватил свои туфли, босиком спрыгнул на дорогу, потом обулся и зашагал в сторону заправки.

– Эй, вообще-то, я женат! – воскликнул Дэвид ему в след.

Кьюти уже не расслышал этих слов, скрываясь в темноте. Дэвид, провожая взглядом обтянутую джинсовыми шортами попку и длиннющие ноги в розовых туфлях, буркнул себе под нос:

– А, чёрт с тобой, засранец. Позвоню.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________  
*короед – на жаргоне дальнобойщиков фура, перевозящая древесину.   
**пятак – на жаргоне дальнобойщиков не обустроенная стоянка, то есть, грубо говоря, любое удобное место для ночлега/остановки.  
***Кьюти (англ. cutie) – милашка.


End file.
